1. Field
The following description relates to a method and an apparatus for iteratively detecting and decoding a signal in a communication system with a multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) channel.
2. Description of Related Art
Multiple-input and multiple-output (MIMO) refers to a smart antenna technology that enhances a capacity for wireless communication. MIMO systems have been developed in a field of wireless communication systems.
In MIMO systems, a plurality of antennas may be used in a base station and/or a terminal, and accordingly, a capacity may be increased in proportion to a number of the used antennas. MIMO systems may parallel transmit signals through a plurality of various channels in the same frequency band. Due to parallel transmission of signals, MIMO systems may demonstrate an extremely high spectral efficiency.